zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions
Voting templates Rules :This section is subject to change. * You can vote and/or suggest a fight only if you have performed at least 50 mainspace edits; otherwise, your votes and/or suggestions will be removed. To check your edit count, and enter your username. * You must be active for at least one week before you can vote and/or suggest. * No suggesting fights for other users * No more than eight suggestions per week * 1 support column * Signed-in users only * If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks (see list of previous fights). * No talk templates * Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~. * Don't vote for your own suggestion; you automatically vote for it if you suggest it. * No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year. See list of previous fights). * All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected. * A user can suggest only one fight per week (for example, you may not suggest 3 fights at one time) * Don't suggest the same fight 2 weeks in a row. * Add the battle participants in alphabetical order. * Post your suggestion at the bottom of the page. * Post WHY you support/oppose. * You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions Cow vs. Ordon Goat A fight between the milk producing animals. The Cows are known for the production of Lon Lon Milk, Milk and Chateau Romani. The Ordon Goats are known for the production of Ordon Goat Cheese and possibly milk. --Mr Alex (T) 02:12, March 25, 2012 (UTC) : : Eh, honestly, it's yawn and makes me boring. --AuronKaizer ''' 02:14, March 25, 2012 (UTC) : : I've gotten so tired of the generic animal fights. They're on that threshold where I can't even tell if they're supposed to be joke fights, serious fights, a combination of both, or just poorly conceived suggestions with absolutely no purpose or intent behind them. Is this supposed to be entertaining? Funny? Different? I don't even know anymore. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 06:53, March 25, 2012 (UTC) : : What. Paradox 08:50, March 25, 2012 (UTC) : : *yawn* Jedimasterlink (talk) 13:39, March 25, 2012 (UTC) : : You've got to be kidding. : : Xykeb said it. TheWolfsFriend (talk) 19:46, March 25, 2012 (UTC) : : Not exciting. -'''Minish Link 14:54, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Bridge of Eldin vs. Great Bridge of Hylia A fight between two locations vital to their game, in the same way. Might be a strech but... welll, just think about it. Zeldas ganon (talk) 15:11, March 28, 2012 (UTC) : : Really boring. Also, they're both from the same game, which makes this like doign Red Octorok vs. Blue Octorok or something. -'Minish Link' 14:54, March 28, 2012 (UTC) : : This is about as interesting as rock vs. water. Which is another reason not to have those articles, now that I think about it. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 14:58, March 28, 2012 (UTC) : : So, you complain when things from different games compete, and you complain when things from the same games compete. Hmmm... Zeldas ganon (talk) 15:11, March 28, 2012 (UTC) :: : We also happen to not complain when good fights are suggested. Guess which kind this is. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 15:47, March 28, 2012 (UTC) : : Your suggestions are just really, really bad. : : We also complain about petulant attitudes like that. --AuronKaizer ''' 22:56, March 28, 2012 (UTC) : : Perhaps I was a bit harsh. But Why would you say it's a bad fight? So was Eagus vs. Orca, but... Zeldas ganon (talk) 23:15, March 28, 2012 (UTC) :: : That is your opinion. Other people supported it. People are not supporting this one. Take from that what you will. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 23:21, March 28, 2012 (UTC) : : You have shown to have absolutely no grasp of what makes an appealing fight or sensical fight even. What's more, you leave the "connections" (which I am very generous to refer to as such, just sayin') up to the interpretation of others. As a consequence, you should probably keep your opinions about other fights, that actually passed, to yourself. And pointing out apparent paradoxes only make you seem like jealous; at the least, certainly closer to the definition of a "complainer" than any votes found here. This discussion is over. The opposes will keep popping up like Digletts in an underground walkway until you actually make a decent suggestion. --AuronKaizer ' 23:25, March 28, 2012 (UTC) : :Huhhh? That... just... I really can't interpret that. Zeldas ganon (talk) 03:59, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Joanne vs. Martha Fake real mermaid vs. real fake mermaid! Do I need to say more? -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 20:47, March 28, 2012 (UTC) : : No. Just... No. Paradox 22:11, 28 March 2012 (UTC) : : I can tell you're trying for a "using the same terms except reversed" thing here, but this "fake real" and "real fake" thing is just going way over my head. Martha being a real mermaid while Joanne is a "fake" mermaid, I can understand, but what makes Martha fake, exactly, and what makes Joanne particularly real? That all being said, the fight just isn't that interesting in the first place so even if you answer it probably won't change my vote. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 21:48, March 28, 2012 (UTC) :: :Martha only exists within the dreams of the Wind Fish, whereas Joanne and the World of the Ocean King are, fan wank aside, very much real. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 23:35, March 28, 2012 (UTC) : : Doesn't make sense but I like it. --AuronKaizer ' 22:56, March 28, 2012 (UTC) : : I honestly don't know. Skeldritch vs. Stallord It's a battle of the massive skeletal monsters. They're big, they're mean, they're scary, they probably both smell really really bad. You fight both of them with what's likely the most unorthodox weapons of their respective games. I'm hoping the bias of people against Spirit Tracks will be outweighed by how awesome Skeldritch's fight was. Well... I liked it. Skeldritch also has a cooler name... at least to me. --Hydropanda (talk) 02:35, March 29, 2012 (UTC) : : You raise a compelling argument... but don't let me down, or I'll never support any of your suggestions again! And you know I mean it. --Auron'Kaizer ' 02:41, March 29, 2012 (UTC) : : Hmmmmm... Well, it's "Cool name" connection is a bias, but so are practically every one of mine. Except the last one. Blah,blah,blah... Zeldas ganon (talk) 03:54, March 29, 2012 (UTC) : : Huh, I actually thought this had been done sometime before. Well, I guess not, so... 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 06:37, March 29, 2012 (UTC) : : Rather liked Skeldritch and I haven't seen him in a fight. Also, Xykeb, it hasn't been done before, but I believe it was suggested during Hell Week or Hell Week 2 or something. Or both. -'''Minish Link 13:57, March 29, 2012 (UTC) : : : : I'm fairly sure something like this has been done before, though neither of them have been done recently. I hope it gets through. Paradox 18:41, 29 March 2012 (UTC) : : Just not interested. --Birdman5589 (talk) 18:11, March 29, 2012 (UTC) : : It was suggested weeks 75 and 93. Interesting voting facts: AK supported the first time but not the second, Xykeb opposed both previous times, Minish was previously neutral, and I opposed in the first suggestion. Also this suggestion has been made by a different user each time. --Birdman5589 (talk) 18:11, March 29, 2012 (UTC) : : Minish and I discussed this earlier and I distinctly remembered having opposed it when I voted (although I thought I remembered it getting through anyway — apparently not). The thing is that the standard for ToC fights has dropped significantly since then. This is the only fight this week that looks workable to me, and frankly in light of that it seems pretty okay. Also, that was back in the "Stallord is suggested way too much and he always wins every single time", and the former is no longer the case. The latter, I guess probably still is, but the fact that Stallord has been off the charts for a long time makes me less irritated by that fact. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 18:26, March 29, 2012 (UTC) :: : I wasn't trying to point out voting inconsistencies but was rather just bringing up past votes from current voters for the hell of it. --Birdman5589 (talk) 18:44, March 29, 2012 (UTC) : : Better than any of the current suggestions, including my own. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 18:32, March 29, 2012 (UTC) : : Basically for the same reasons Xykeb mentioned in his comment. Although, in hindsight, the "Lord Stal Cult" wasn't as prevalent as we seemed to think it was. Stallord has only been in two fights, though his appeal did influence the Dominion Rod vs. Spinner fight. I think that may have been what really bothered people. Jedimasterlink (talk) 18:44, March 29, 2012 (UTC) : : I think I actually suggested this a while ago. Oh well, whatever. +1. ~~[[User:Sir Real|'Sir']] [[User talk:Sir Real|'Real']] Crimson Loftwing vs. Epona Two of Link's mounts, both faithful to him, and always ready to provide their services at his call. Epona travels miles and miles to enable Link to fight evil, and deliver mushrooms to grandmothers, while the Loftwing flies miles to enable Link to save his best friend, and provide soup to hungry sword trainers. Both ready to fight at Link's side, who will win? Paradox64 (talk) 14:52, March 31, 2012 (UTC) : : Surprised it wasn't suggested earlier. : : I don't dislike it, per se... -'Minish Link' 15:00, March 31, 2012 (UTC) : : I do kind of like the idea behind the fight, but I just think it's a little obvious and boring. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 15:20, March 31, 2012 (UTC) : : Not this week (I do realize supporting it would not enable it to win, anyway) but maybe sometime down the round. And, ahah, bit of a different set of priorities for both here... --AuronKaizer ''' 00:03, April 1, 2012 (UTC) : : I like it. Zeldas ganon (talk) 13:15, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Ghirahim vs. Zant Both go insane at the end. Both wear wierd clothes. Both are trying to revive their master. Both are arrogant beyond human belief. Each one tries to kill Link. And they both wield swords. Zeldas ganon (talk) 02:55, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Comments Huh. We're getting picky. there's 7 Neuttral. Choose sides!Zeldas ganon (talk) 13:30, April 1, 2012 (UTC) :There is no reason for people to not vote neutral, nor is seven a particularly high number. Leave it alone. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' ' 15:05, April 1, 2012 (UTC) I think it's about time to change the fight, isn't it? TheWolfsFriend (talk) 17:40, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :It's not the day. And people have lives, y'know. And it'll be changed soon. Temple of Courage/Suggestions